Search engines use a variety of search techniques to present web pages to users based on one or more search terms that are provided by the users. The relevance of the search results relate closely to the search terms. Selection of a web page from the search results in the search engine provides a list of web pages related to the selected web page. Users who like to read more about the related subject matter use the results suggested by the author or the search engine itself. Many authors suggest related web pages that are very valuable to users also referred to as citations. The suggested list however is older than the selected web page. For web pages published after the publication date of the selected web page, users have to rely on the search engine to provide a relevant list. The web pages suggested by search engines are based on the search engine's algorithm. The search engine generally produces a large number of web pages that include some irrelevant results and are difficult to sort for relevant web pages. Many suggested web pages are not relevant to the user. Relevant results are not always provided.
It is desirable to have methods and systems for providing an up-to-date list of web pages related to the selected web page relevant to the subject matter of the selected web page.